Storm of Time
by Vasun05
Summary: The timeline has changed due to a small pebble known only as Naruto Uzumaki as he returns to the past to save the future only to cause the entire time stream to run off course. Forced between living his life the way he remembers it or making it better Naruto made the ultimate sacrifice gone is the Child of Prophecy, in his place Arashi Namikaze brother of Minato Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1

**One of the many stories I plan on updating since I can't seem to focus on the Monkey Fox for the time I have the story in my mind but I don't know exactly how to make it happen so I decided to take a break, write three new stories.**

**I do not own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't milk it for all it's worth**

It was a difficult choice Hiruzen made as his first act upon returning to his post as the Third Hokage but not one he would change as he looked at the young man in front of him. The blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Hiruzen so much of Minato he had to constantly remind himself that the man was not Minato but he was very close.

The room in question was completely isolated from the rest of the world, no one but the ANBU, the Hokage, and the Yamanaka performing the task would ever know the truth as the blonde teen sat in a chair with seals drawn all over him.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Naruto from what I understand your timeline will forever alter if do this." The Professor knew everything about the future now thanks to Naruto but if the plan succeeds Naruto won't anymore as Inoichi Yamanaka placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto looked at the man he saw as a Grandfather and the Father of one of his best friends and nodded.

"I've changed the future with my appearance I'm only sixteen but still that boy needs me and I can't raise him as though he were me. Erase my memories and replace me with the fabricated ones with any luck no one will poke the sleeping bear and I can train the younger me based on my own experiences." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed and nodded after all he and Inoichi read the boy's mind and saw the future. It was clear that the future had changed just by Naruto interfering in the battle against the Kyubi and actually calming it down enough to be sealed. As a result people such as Kurenai's Father survived the battle and thus Shikaku did not need to become the Jounin Commander.

Too much of the timeline had changed it could quite possibly be that Obito isn't pretending to be Madara anymore or that Madara is even planning on continuing his Eye of the Moon Plan. So Naruto had decided to forget everything and to replace the memories of his old life in order to build a new one but he chose to remember what it was like not to have a family, to not feel love until he was a teenager and for that Inoichi Yamanaka was summoned.

Inoichi began the process of removing Naruto Uzumaki's memories and replacing them instead with Arashi Namikaze the long lost baby brother of Minato Namikaze. Naturally the result of literally stripping away one's memories and replacing them with another was not at all painless as Naruto began thrashing about and screaming in pain. The screams were contained within the room as the memory of how Naruto arrived here was gone as well as the memories of his old life, everything but his training and skills were removed in favor of new ones.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had to salute the young shinobi to sacrifice his own memories in order to protect the future is a sacrifice not even he would do willingly.

The loss of friends was still there just replaced with another face as those memories were too close to his heart that if he forgets them he will feel no pain and a shinobi needs the pain to survive. Luckily Naruto had become ANBU during the year of the war after he failed to kill Madara and that was retained as Naruto needed to remember how to kill properly. Finally he needed to remember his love for without love there is nothing but the mission as the face of Hinata was replaced with another Hyuga of similar quality and personality.

Near the end Naruto stopped screaming as the memories of being trained by Jiraiya was retained in order to give him a boost along with his training by the Four Hokages just instead it was Minato and Hiruzen that trained him while the First and Second were replaced. His training under Mifune was retained as well as his body is use to the techniques and the Samurai does not venture outside of his lands without reason. Finally his family was inserted, remembering how he first met Minato, the joy he felt at meeting his sister-in-law and the joy of being an Uncle.

Naruto's memories of the war needed to remain but he needed more positive emotions or else he would surely lose control if all of his family is dead save for a baby Naruto.

When it was all done gone was the Naruto of old as the medics arrived to check him over before transporting him to the hospital to recover. As far as the rest of the village is concerned Arashi Namikaze had his memory removed of the identity of a boy named Sora who contained the Nine Tails remnants, which is true. The only difference is Sarutobi sent an ANBU Team to kill the boy's Father immediately after and Jiraiya to seal the chakra better in addition to back up. So as a result no one questioned why Arashi was in the hospital while the Naruto of this timeline is protected due to being the son of the Fourth.

Unlike in Naruto's original timeline this one will have actual people protecting him, Arashi is already easily an A-Class shinobi but once Hiruzen gets him started in training the young teenager will be one of the youngest to earn the title S-Class.

It took three days before Hiruzen was sure that the memories were replaced properly as Arashi had recovered from the ordeal. The Fire Daimyo had already approved of Hiruzen's return to the hat, which sadly meant more paperwork though today it seemed like there was barely any as the Third waited for Arashi to arrive.

As far as the rest of the world knew Arashi was ANBU, his tattoo thankfully was the same despite the different in time as the young man arrived in Jonin uniform. It was the fact that he was in ANBU that allowed all four Hokage to enter combat without risking the possibility of the village being under threat. Arashi's was Minato's for instance and his skills were labeled A-Class to not risk the Hokage's life.

"I don't seem to recall this uniform being so tight." Arashi commented when he first entered, one hand tugging on the collar of his uniform, the other holding baby Naruto.

Hiruzen couldn't help but notice how similar Arashi was to Minato, the clothes were different yes as Arashi prefers a black uniform and dark green vest with a black katana resting on his back while Minato preferred the traditional form. Arashi's headband was the same as when he first arrived, long black fabric tied on his forehead with the Uzumaki symbol on his uniform colored orange instead of the traditional red.

"You get use to the feel Arashi." It wasn't too hard for Hiruzen to call Naruto Arashi after all that was the name Minato used only with a face mask to hide his face which Naruto had removed, no doubt because of his history with Kakashi.

"Maybe so what is it you want to talk to me about old man?" Arashi asked as he began rocking Naruto back and forth when he started to feel agitated.

Hiruzen smirked to hide the sadness he felt at how Arashi forgot how he knew how care for a baby but he ignored it for now in favor of making sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"I would like to take you on as an Apprentice and bring you up to S-Class Level in a month." Hiruzen smirked as he already knew that Naruto was S-Class with his Kyubi Cloak and Sage Mode but both his Toad Contract and Kyubi Chakra was gone now leaving Arashi as himself.

"Well that paperwork on your desk says other wise old man." The blonde shinobi pointed to the papers suddenly on his desk as he looked at it shocked.

'How the hell does she keep on doing that I'm sure there is no way a single piece of paper would get past me.' Hiruzen looked at the stacks of paper as high as his forehead and slowly began to feel the need to rip out his hair again, right after it finally all grew back.

Both Arashi and a now awoken Naruto laughed at the Professor's plight as in his mind a chibi version of Hiruzen began crying tears of sorrow.

Once Arashi calmed down enough he finally started talking again "Don't worry if you use the shortcut my brother used I'm sure it'll be fine."

The word shortcut made the Monkey's ears perked as he moved with God-Like speed to grab Arashi by the shoulders and looked at the shinobi straight in the eyes as the young man gulped.

"What shortcut?" Was all he said as Arashi tilted his head sideways in confusion before Hirzuen began to shake him senseless until Arashi asked "You know the Shadow Clones and the reason why they're forbidden right?"

Hiruzen stopped his interrogation and nodded his head furiously hoping to get the answer as soon as possible as Arashi looked ready to mess with the aged shinobi.

"Yes I'm quite aware that the knowledge a clone receives is transferred to the original body's memories once the clone runs out of chakra what of it?" The Professor began to feel the need to crush the boy's shoulders for making him wait so long for the answer to destroy the bane of his office term before Arashi answered.

"Well couldn't it be used to do paperwork as well? I mean all knowledge is passed on to you and they're clones of you aren't they make three of those and you'll be finished by the end of the hour." Arashi suddenly felt Hiruzen's hands lax as he looked in shock as he remembered Minato's smug face when Hiruzen came to visit once before to find no paperwork on the dreaded desk.

Hiruzen looked ready to kill someone as he went to his desk and pulled out three things one a bottle of sake, two a cup, and three a scroll.

Pouring the cup he unsealed contents of the scroll to reveal it was a giant sign that appeared to be very sturdy and said the words "When discovering something incredibly obvious slam face here."

Hiruzen naturally took a gulp out of the sake cup before slamming his head directly into the sign that had been created strong by the First Hokage. The resulting blow broke the sign surprisingly as up in heaven the two previous Hokages matched their student step by step only a hundred times more.

_"Hashirama why didn't you ever think about that?" Tobirama asked as his normally pale skin became red as a lobster._

_"I created the clones to spy on girls while working on paperwork I didn't think I could use it to do the actual work." Hashirama countered until he felt a sudden change in atmosphere as he turned and screamed like a little girl._

_For standing behind him was Mito Uzumaki, his wife, who had just heard everything he said as she looked ready to kill or worse kill him hundreds of times._

_"Hashirama you're going to die a hundred times over." She said in anger as her bun hair unraveled and took the form of the nine tails fox before several chakra chains sprouted out of her body._

_Hashirama of course had already made a run for it before Mito made the threat but it wasn't enough as throughout heaven one could hear the screams of the First Hokage. Many males shook their heads in sympathy for the man while many women decided to give chase to the man as well._

_Elsewhere sitting on a rock in hell was Madara Uchiha who heard his former friend's cries of pain as he no doubt knew why and said "Bitches be crazy that's why I have the Sharingan I remember every naked girl I ever saw." Madara smirked until he heard his own wife land on the lava core of hell with an equally angry look._

_"What did you say MADARA!" His wife spoke before catching him in an Infinite Tsuykiyomi where he was castrated and had his balls removed or beaten in hundreds of different ways for the next twenty four hours._

Meanwhile back in the living world Hiruzen had recovered enough sanity to created five clones and set them to work on the paperwork that caused him to retire at the age of fifty rather than sixty like most shinobi would have.

Once they were set Hiruzen looked to Arashi with a smile and said "Why don't you leave Naruto in the capable hands of my secretary and the ANBU I'm sure that he will be more than safe."

Hiruzen immediately summoned Dog to watch over Naruto as he happily accepted by taking Naruto from Arashi's arm. Of course before then Arashi whispered "You read him Make Out Paradise I'll make what Tsunade did to Jiraiya a toothache compared to what will happen to you."

Immediately Dog, or better known as Kakashi, nodded as the blonde Jonin smiled as the two shinobi used the Shunshin Technique to arrive at the Hokage's personal training ground as Kakashi comforted a crying Naruto.

"I know Naruto your family just does not understand good literature." Kakashi whispered as the rest of his team slapped their foreheads in shame over the prodigy's remark.

Hiruzen and Arashi arrived at the training grounds quickly as the God of Shinobi pulled off his robes to reveal his shinobi battle armor as Arashi began to stretch.

The training grounds were secluded as one might expect as this is the Hokage's personal training grounds meant to keep the village leader's skills up to par and to allow him to train without anyone being able to see it. Simply put last person caught spying on the First ended up being consumed by his Living Forest of Death Jutsu and dying, not a pretty sight. For now however the Third intends to teach Arashi well enough to bring him up to S-Class or even SS-Class if all goes well simply because the boy has the potential.

"Tell me Arashi how do you counter a Fire Jutsu?" Hiruzen asked knowing that he did not have time during his reincarnated state to teach the future Naruto his most powerful technique.

"Well there is multiple ways using all the elements water to extinguish the flames, use a higher amount of wind to blow out the fire, create an earth wall to protect yourself or shoot lightning into it to destabilize the justu." Arashi explained as he began to pop his shoulders.

Hiruzen nodded his head at how the boy wasn't a one trick pony but still "Yes but the best way is to counter fire with fire."

That statement both interested and confused Arashi as he looked at the Hokage like he was senile already despite not having gray hair or being that old really.

"You overwhelm the previous jutsu or match it blow by blow it can not advance nor can it escape the key Arashi is making sure the jutsu does not use up too much chakra." Hiruzen explained before telling him the reason for this "Learning the basics of all the affinities was what allowed me to master all of jutsus in Konoha now tell me what is the difference between knowing a jutsu and mastering it?"

"Knowing a jutsu is just knowing how to use it's basic form mastering is being able to use it to it's fullest potential. It's being able to perform a hundred hand signs in under five or turning a simple D-Ranked distraction jutsu into a full out A-Class jutsu."

The Professor nodded as Jiraiya himself was well known for taking a simple technique and turning it into pure destruction through seals, collaborations or just plain skills and it appears the boy showed he took after his master quite well.

"Very good create a hundred shadow clones twenty per element and I will create five clones to explain and monitor while you and I spar. Your Taijutsu is random and unpredictable but could still use some polish and I want to get your bojutsu to my level." Hiruzen was happy his reanimated self taught Naruto the basics of bo staff fighting and Monkey Style but in truth Arashi was better suited for Hashirama's in that it prefers strength and direct attacks while also designed for counters rather than blocks.

However Arashi's style is a combination he spent years perfecting to the point where he could go toe to toe against the best hand to hand combatants such as Gai and it makes his fighting style random enough for the Sharingan to be useless.

For now however Arashi needs to get his fighting up to par an S-Class is a rare sight and in this village an S-Class shinobi would bring better security. Hiruzen knew this as he decided to incorporate the Monkey Style better with the Wood Cutter Style Hashirama created in order to create a stronger fighting style.

Of course Arashi is one for learning by doing as Hiruzen made sure to teach him the hard way, a manner he missed since his days of teaching the Sannin as he fought with the man from the future for a good hour before eventually the Hokage's experience triumphed youth. Even still the boy held on quite well given his youth but then again war changes a man as Hiruzen noted Arashi didn't hold back and he was still having flashbacks of the war, even if it's not exactly how it went when he was Naruto it is still PTSD.

"Arashi perhaps we should take a break you have done quite well as it is and it is time for your clones to dispell _slowly_." Hiruzen stressed the last part as when the future Naruto arrived the first time he didn't know his chakra wasn't as high as it use to be and ended up receiving a far worse back lash along with chakra exhaustion. Luckily at the time he was already low as if it were his normal chakra levels Arashi would be half empty and not be able to keep up with someone of Hiruzen's caliber at least not for this long.

As one who had known Hiruzen for the bulk of his past life and being one of his students present and future Arashi knew not to disagree with the Third as he slowly popped the clones and learned the basics.

Arashi had already learned wind manipulation by cutting a waterfall in half as well as fire manipulation by burning a rock from the inside but his main focus now is conducting electricity to a solid as well as using it to charge his body. Water was more difficult as it evolved him manipulating water high enough to turn into a giant and powerful wave while earth involves crushing a boulder compact enough that not even air can get through. Those parts were more difficult as the Raikage taught the future Naruto how to create his lightning armor well enough to make him move faster while the Second Hokage focused on Genjutsu and Kenjutsu and the First focused on Taijutsu and Senjutsu. All of the others were either dead or too busy to train Naruto but regardless the training received was more than enough as a final gift Hashirama gave him the basics of medical jutsu and how to heal himself without needing hand signs or the Fox.

Those skills were retained luckily as Arashi's battle against the Third continued this time with their respected weapons- Hiruzen with Enma in staff form and Arashi with his Executor Blade. As Hiruzen continued his battle he took notice of how the blade had yet to crack under the constant strain of Enma's diamond tough skin and it interested him simply because it wasn't a legendary weapon. Whoever forged the blade for Arashi must be a master swordsmith, one of the best as the metal the blade was forged out of did not crack under the force of the blow whereas normal blades would have been destroyed. The intricate seals were forged directly into the blade disguising itself as a dragon to deceive his opponents into believing it was just decoration. In truth they were chakra seals meant to store chakra and also additional seals made to prevent the blade from needing to be constantly maintained, jus cleaned. However it was still sharp, easily able to cut a man's head off with one swing if needed as Arashi proved just by making Enma shake.

Even still Hiruzen could spot the Hurricane Sword Style anywhere due to the speed and ferocity involved in the style with wind manipulation mixed in. It was the fighting style of the Second Hokage but it was also clear that Arashi incorporated various other styles into it as well such as Kumo's acrobatic fighting style or even the samurai's kendo for power assists. Combined Arashi is more than a match for any of the Seven Swordsmen and could even match Orochimaru's sword skills to the point where Orochimaru would have to use his tricks in order to defeat Arashi.

The spar itself only lasted thirty minutes but it was clear that Arashi is a master in kenjutsu as Hiruzen summoned two staves he normally kept in a scroll and threw one to Arashi.

It was evident from the memories that Arashi was one for learning by seeing as he memorized all of the Monkey Style Staff techniques during the spar and memorized all of the defensive patterns after seeing it once or twice. This continued for at least an hour before Arashi finished learning or relearning the basics of Bojutsu and so Hiruzen decided to end the day with a specialty- ninjutsu training.

Arashi for all of his skills and being able to hold out against Hiruzen was still lacking in ninjutsu as the bulk of his jutsus revolved around Shadow Clones, the Rasengan, wind jutsu or their fire counterparts. That meant he learned jutsus for the sole purpose of collaboration jutsus and while that is an excellent idea it does mean a lot of techniques are rather powerful.

So instead Hiruzen taught him the basics, chakra pulse for one which is a tracking jutsu that allows the user to sense objects around them making hiding rather difficult if done and used properly. The jutsu however does have it's own combat application such as in a smoke screen or an area of low visibility to complete darkness as well as detect assassins and spies if needed.

Since most of the time future Naruto had been fighting enemies who did not hide or depending on the Kyubi he neglected to learn any detecting abilities outside of what he already knows.

Of course another reason is the baby Naruto in that for one this Naruto is a baby and babies are all ninjas in training by hiding or disappearing resulting in the parents worrying sick. Hiruzen knew this for a fact having suffered from two children that in the end also became shinobi in their own right but still the chakra pulse is an excellent technique to teach as Arashi easily mastered such a simple technique to the point where he could sense the ANBU in the outer perimeter.

"Well done my boy now I believe this concludes our training for today tomorrow we will continue where we left off and when you gained enough mastery over elemental manipulation you will begin learning additional ninjutsu but for now we will focus on other subjects." Hiruzen spoke like he was teaching a lecture but the words had the same effect as Arashi nodded in understanding before an ANBU appeared to hand the Hokage Robes to the Third as he donned the hat once more.

"Now then for the next month or so we will continue this then you'll be fit enough to take on S-Class missions." In truth Arashi was ready in two weeks but baby Naruto needed protection that sadly won't be prepared for another month.

Jiraiya simply could not be trusted with a baby especially after he had decided to leave right after the funeral of Minato. Mikoto was forbidden from seeing the son of her best friend and therefore preventing Naruto to be raised by his Godmother, something Arashi wanted to kill Fugaku for and the village would exploit and spoil Naruto. This is not because he is the Fourth's son but because he is the heir to two powerful and extremely rich family.

The two powerful shinobi returned to the Tower to find young baby Naruto was surprisingly calm for a newborn of course upon seeing the state of the secretary and Dog, one could see that it was a lot of work.

Half the waiting room was covered with baby food the rest was just messy as the Dog mask had turned from white to a disgusting vomit color as Arashi had to laugh at his nephew's actions.

"Don't worry Dog if Naruto is fast asleep you did a good job which means he won't be making much trouble again." Arashi explained upon seeing Kakashi without his ANBU mask on simply because the smell was just terrible. Of course Arashi was lying about Naruto being calm in truth the little baby just had to get use to the Cyclops and those around him or else the barfing will be a defensive mechanism that or farting.

"That maybe but I can't believe how much food he could throw I swear ANBU Training would be more difficult with him throwing food at us." Kakashi was completely serious but in truth he was curious about Arashi.

He had seen the man around several times over the years but before then nothing Minato-sensei never spoke of his brother as much saying his brother was in ANBU assigned to the Assault Teams. However when he brought up the file on Arashi the other day the bulk of it was heavily redacted to the point where his instructors were the only thing that had been left. Of course the names concerned him- Jiraiya of the Sannin and Hiruzen Sarutobi, just one of them could easily have made Arashi into an S-Class but both that was dangerous since it would mean a wide variety of different combat training. Not only that but Kakashi took note of the man's stealth skills, he could sneak up on the Hokage and kill him without even being noticed.

"Hello Earth to Kakashi you awake there?" Kakashi was immediately brought out of his thoughts by Arashi waving his hand in front of his face concerned.

"Oh sorry you say something." Kakashi joked as Arashi had a twitch in his eyes before scratching the back of his head like Minato would when he got annoyed. "I swear now I see why Gai is so annoyed when you ignore him. At any rate you should know that in a month I'll be returning to active service so if you want to take care of Naruto you could he's really not that bad unless you give him something with sugar in it or else."

Kakashi nodded since he did enjoy spending time with his sensei's son and Arashi reminds him very much of Kushina and Minato-Sensei.

"I would be honored Namikaze-San." Kakashi spoke relaxed for the first time since his sensei had passed and extended his hand to give the man a handshake.

Arashi gave Kakashi a wide smile that reminded the Copy Ninja so much of his sensei's that he stopped thinking.

"Until next time Kakashi." Arashi disappeared in order to retrieve Naruto to no doubt head home after an exhausting lesson with the most effective Hokage.

END

**Alright I like this chapter already but could use a beta still don't worry about Monkey Fox I'm working on it just give me a few weeks busy with school and working on other projects.**

**If anyone has any questions I will give them an answer as soon as I can but make no mistake as time moves on I will start calling future Naruto Arashi out of habit more than anything and to show that future Naruto has integrated himself into the timeline properly. Now I need to know do you think I should give Arashi a new summoning contract or have Jiraiya return to give him the Toad Contract because if Arashi gets a new one I have some fun ideas. Also want to give Arashi the title of Storm King and give him some additional weapons like bow and arrow since it's so rare and maybe have Arashi wear a black coat and give him the title of Black Swordsman instead. I don't know yet but until I do I will work on the other stories so my followers can bow before my greatness mwahahaha.**

**Here's a vote on summoning creatures:**

**Toads**

**Falcons**

**Lions**

**Tigers**

**Mantis**

**Fox**

**Wolf**

**Monkey**

**Others**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I finished this already sweet well this is done hope you enjoy I am working on my other stories will be publishing them soon and would have had this uploaded sooner but then I felt it was best I change it.**

**Now I have decided to move this up by five years which means current timeline Naruto is five and Arashi is whatever and also an S-Class Shinobi without the aid of the Nine Tails or Sage Mode. Now then since this is a time travel fanfic I've decided to change the timeline since despite Arashi losing Naruto's memories he is still able to sense when something is good or bad and acts upon it without realizing he changed the timeline.**

**Also still need Betas to help out I've been editing all this stuff on my own so could use the help.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did I would stop it at a good point and say next series.**

It did not take long for Arashi Namikaze to arrive at his target country, the Land of Snow, the never ending snow was enough to send most people away in fear but not him as he trek forward into the soft snow.

Chakra keeps the body warm even against the snow however Arashi's ANBU gear is a rather interesting upgrade over the standard while also giving him a fierce appearance befitting his current ANBU title, Skull.

For one rather than the almost wet suit like top and shinobi pants it is instead an almost leather like appearance with mesh armor sown into the layers. The uniform was a black like appearance with all of the joints reinforced enough to protect him just not enough to lower his mobility. His armor is similar to the ANBU only instead is comprised of three plates rather that a solid piece with the arm guards similar to the samurai appearance. Lastly the reason for his codename, the black full helmet made of graphite cut in the face to appear like a skull with white paint over the skull portions and thus leaving his true identity secret.

There was no real identifying marks on him due to the secret nature of his mission in fact to the bulk of the world Skull is a free lancer hired for missions and when he does he tends to wear the patch of the ones who hired him.

It was for that reason that the client went to Konoha, the former 5th Brigade member of the Land of Snow's military needed someone who didn't have any ties to Snow Country but at least knew what had happened enough to intervene and strong enough too. Needless to say he was shocked to discover the one assigned to the mission was the infamous Skull who had already gathered information on the client and the mission.

Arashi knew the client well enough as one of the rebels who fought against the current ruler of the land, a tyrant that was only protected by a skilled shinobi force who used Ice Jutsus. It had been nearly three years since the Land of Snow lost their Daimyo and since then the tyrant had taken over and had made the country worse. Normally he would have happily given the job to Kakashi in favor of taking care of Naruto but something inside of him just screamed he had to take the mission on.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Arashi knew the voice of his client and looked to see the spectacled man look at the S-Class shinobi with a cold look that would have sent Genin to fear.

Arashi simply nodded before sheathing his sword on his back and checked to make sure all of his weapons were in place before stepping off of the boat. He couldn't risk the client or the boat in this weather so instead he used the water walking technique for the rest of the trip while his long black coat was lined with seals to keep him warm.

In truth he could have easily remained invisible if he wanted to, a black combat suit doesn't exactly blend in the snow but that was the point as three shinobi appeared rather arrogantly on snowboards, not that it mattered, and aimed to kill him.

Quickly he formed three simple hand signs ending in tiger and whispered his jutsu "Fire Style: Inferno Grenade."

In a direct attack they chakra armor would absorb the chakra based attack however there are several weaknesses in the armor that Arashi learned from Kakashi upon his return. Hence the Inferno Grenade as the enemy shinobi had decided to ignore caution as they simply decided to run over the almost flare like flames that shot out of the unknown shinobi's mouth and landed in the snow. They simply thought the jutsu wasn't a threat until suddenly the little flares exploded, sending them into the sky as the bulk of their armor protected them but the momentum, not so much.

Quickly Arashi moved as the female somehow began to glide in the air arrogantly as she caught sight of Arashi and began to form hand seals until suddenly the entire area became blanketed with fog.

The two snowboarding shinobi on the ground had no idea what to make of this as they have never faced a jutsu such as this despite it being quite common in Kiri.

"What the hell this thing's made of chakra so why isn't our armor doing anything?" The big fat one said only to suddenly feel pain on his right arm.

Looking he was shocked to find that his right arm below the elbow was suddenly missing, the blade cut clean through the armor and flesh in a quick and solid move that made the fat man scream as he felt the pain of his now missing arm.

_"You talk to much in Kiri I would have already killed you."_ Arashi's voice carried himself clear through the fog as the loud roar of the fat man hitting the empty fog with his remaining limbs was all that they could hear.

Arashi was a master of stealth since he was a child, he could step into a room covered in bubble wrap and never make a sound. These two didn't stand a chance until suddenly he heard it, a kunai knife being thrown into the fog and the familiar sound of an exploding tag as Arashi put up a water wall that quickly protected him. Normally this would work if not for the fact that it didn't explode in the traditional way but instead created a large amount of ice that would have skewered him alive had he not instead decided to do something simple, hide.

The Head Hunter Jutsu was a simple jutsu that actually still works on the same principal as the snow the only difference is changing the chakra make up enough to water. In a way it's a new jutsu Arashi had created this moment but in principal it was not as the ice bomb reached the water wall he left standing in order to make it seem like it hit something.

He then allowed the Hidden Mist Jutsu to slowly disappear as the fat one spoke rather loudly again "YEAH YOU FLATTEN HIM FUBUKI!"

The young woman smirked as she dropped to the ground only to suddenly hear a sizzling sound the moment she did. Horrified she looked down to realize the man had somehow placed exploding tags on her just before they went off as the team screamed her name as she was suddenly sent hurling into the sky, what was left of her body no doubt left in the snow.

"I must say for shinobi who managed to take on Kakashi you three sure aren't that powerful." The two Snow Ninjas heard as they turned to see their opponent and for the first time the leader spoke.

"S...Skull you're Skull aren't you the Reaper's Blade?" The ridiculous pink haired man spoke in absolute fear, none of them had the skills or the strength to take on this man let alone defeat him.

"You'll pay for what you did you BASTARD!" The fat one said as the leader broke out of his fear to say "Mizore NO!"

It was too late as suddenly the one known as Mizore found his head with an extendable staff in it until he became a shish kabob. The source, Skull himself as he pulled out his gift from Iwa's weapon's division believing that Skull killed his target because they paid him to.

In truth it was easier to kill the target when Iwa was onboard and the head of Iwa's weapon's division just so happen to want the target dead enough to reward Arashi with this weapon. Imagine his shock when he discovers that he gave his greatest creation to the brother of the Yellow Flash, not that it mattered as Arashi retracted the staff and allowed the weapon to pull out of the dead man's head.

Arashi simply wiped the dead man's brain matter and skull chucks off of his weapon as the leader of the trio looked at him in anger.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF LORD DOTO!" He said as Arashi sighed as he picked his ear and said "Man you guys sure do love to yell I think I'm starting to go deaf at this rate."

The man didn't listen as summoned enough chakra to bring out a massive ice shaped pack of wolves from the mountain that suddenly avalanched.

"Take this the jutsu that I created myself Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche." The arrogant smirk on the man did nothing but make Arashi sigh as he created three simple hand signs before whispering his jutsu's name "Lightning Style: Lightning Pack."

The electricity in the air shaped itself into a pack of lightning shaped wolves that took the Wolf Fang Avalanche head on the only difference is lightning beats water every time. Arashi couldn't help but be disinterested in how the man was stupid enough to believe his ultimate jutsu was not only named after himself, but also easy to defeat by their neighbors Kumo.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you see I've been hired to kill you three and your boss so I simply must hurry." Arashi said almost happily as he hopped playfully forward and then slid his right foot forward before assuming a runner's pose with his hand on his sword.

"What do you think you can do with that sword kill me my armor is designed to take explosive tags at point blank range." The enemy said arrogantly as Arashi stepped forward one more time, his left leg up front first.

"Go ahead I dare you to..." The man didn't have a chance to finish as the massive explosion of chakra followed the killing blow as Arashi was behind him, sword extended in his hand, the black blade dripping in blood.

Not that he could see it as the Snow Shinobi found his head separated from his body right above the neck of his armor as his body collapsed the moment his head fell off, a giant geyser of blood shooting out before it slowly began to drip.

Arashi turned to see his handiwork before flicking his sword to the snow in order to remove the blood from his blade and wiping it off with a cloth he had on him before sheathing it on his back.

"Your so called armor really needs to protect your face." Arashi commented at the now headless corpse before moving out of the way to avoid a drizzle of ice needles dropping on him as he found the source to be the female shinobi he thought was blown away.

While she was missing practically the lower part of her body she did manage to save herself from being blown away by using her suit's wires to dig into some nearby rock. From there she crawled until she got close enough to see her leader being decapitated and the bastard who did it.

With nothing left to lose she formed her last hand signs for the Ice Needles and watched as she believed she had caught him unaware only for him to dodge to the side and missing all of the needles.

He saw her and she saw him and she froze at the sight, the cold blue eyes that had seen much battle and war, he could killer her in a second if he wanted to but instead he simply turned away and kept on walking, leaving her to die out in the snow, her legs gone and all of her chakra too.

Arashi continued to move, the battle barely breaking a sweat due to their only threat being the chakra armor. Arashi easily found a way to over come the armor by analyzing the materials brought back by Kakashi and noted that his sword was stronger than the metal the chakra armor was made of and they had no real face protection. In fact outside of the Third and ANBU no one wears any real head protection as they prefer speed over anything else.

Even still the mission is not over yet as he left the dead and the dying where they were, arrogance and evil has no place in this world, as he moved onto his target.

Doto the Usurper they're calling him, Arashi personally wanted to kill him on this day but in truth he had a secondary objective, come back with the chakra armor blueprints if possible and if not Doto. However Arashi knew this was a bad call, the armor was far too dangerous to be in the hands of one village especially now that Konoha is seen as weak without the Nine Tails or Minato.

It could cause a war that sadly Konoha is simply not yet ready for given the fact that the most powerful member outside of himself and the Third is maybe Danzo followed by Kakashi.

Arashi had to stop it as he trek to the hideout of this Doto who was simply dishonorable enough to burn his own brother alive along with the one true beauty of the country. As the Reaper's Blade he simply could not allow that as he discovered that Doto had no true forces outside of the three Snow Ninjas he had killed about an hour ago. Either A he was overconfident of those troops or B he thinks he can take care of himself either way locating Doto's stronghold was remarkably easy to locate, there was just a giant wall in the way.

Immediately noting the giant ice wall surrounding him and the field around him Arashi felt a massive tremor as he saw what was called a train pull out of hidden tunnels. Naturally Arashi thought the coward was hiding in the train to run away he did not however predict the train to stop and the doors opening to reveal compartments full of kunai volley launchers.

Naturally as a shinobi well versed in combat Arashi immediately defended himself with a massive Earth Wall however the velocity of the kunai launchers forced Arashi to reinforce it until finally deciding it was time to attack.

Quickly using the Body-Flicker Technique he teleported to the top of the wall and looked down below to see the train firing at the now abandoned wall as Arashi formed ten hand signs before whispering "Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu."

The same technique used by Madara Uchiha to wipe out armies was learned by Arashi, by the Third Hokage who learned it from receiving the memories of the man's past life as the future Naruto. To the Professor such a powerful technique had to live on and so Hiruzen learned to master it first before giving Arashi a scroll of high powered jutsus to learn as a gift.

The great flame rained down fire at the train from up high like a dragon burning a village to ashes as it formed into a flaming wall. It was obvious who would win, all of the kunai launched were melted down as Arashi smiled with glee as the entire train was soon hot enough to actually melt the metal it was made out of.

In thirty seconds the flames consumed the train and melted it to the point where there was nothing more than a twisted wreck before Arashi stepped down from the wall to inspect the melted train.

Normally any jutsu requiring to come out of the wielder's mouth needed an open mouth with no obstruction however those such as Kakashi and ANBU have learned to master by filtering the jutsu through the mask.

It was for that reason thin cover such as a door wouldn't stop a jutsu making assassination that much easier.

Arashi couldn't help but notice the burning paper and prayed it was the designs for the chakra armor and those kunai launchers however his victory was short lived as he jumped out of the way of a blast of snow.

Looking at the source he found his final target, Doto the Usuper with a rather strong build that showed he was at least a soldier. Unlike his brother Doto looked strong but obviously not tough enough since he was arrogant and needed to burn his brother alive in order to beat him.

"So you're the one of killed the Snow Trios." Doto began before taking look at his opponent before continuing. "I heard of your mission to kill us and retrieve the plans for my inventions however I must tell you that the information is all in here." Doto tapped his head with a smirk as any shinobi would hesitate if there was a chance for more power however that all ended when suddenly he raised his arms up to defend.

Arashi had drawn his blade and attempted to take Doto's head however unlike the Snow Ninjas Doto's armor was remarkably tougher as this attack would have cut through the armor easily.

"I'm afraid that I'm not that easy to kill." He said before quickly grabbing Arashi's arm and pinning it to his side before delivering a devastating left hook to Arashi's face shattering part of the mask in the process as he let gravity do the rest.

Doto managed to take away Arashi's sword as Arashi was sent flying to the right enough to cause his brain to bounce around in his skull as Doto dropped the sword into the snow and ran at Arashi, delivering a powerful right hook directly into Arashi's face. His mask was shattered as Arashi again stumbled and weakly delivered a counter right hook, which Doto caught and punched Arashi straight in the gut.

"Fighting three Jounin Leveled shinobi, traveling an hour in a blizzard and using two high powered jutsus really took a number out of you didn't it?" Doto taunted before delivering an elbow strike directly into Arashi's gut again, causing the man to cough into what was left of his mask. "I must commend you for your efforts Skull you live up to your reputation."

Arashi felt a hammer fist drop on the back of his head as he doubled over from the gut punch as Doto continued to mock his opponent.

"I would have offered you part of my brother's treasure but I'm afraid it's useless without that bitch of a daughter of his. She has the key and I spent the last three years building this damn train so it could take me there and getting that spoiled brat but now I have found it, the treasure." He said smugly as he cocked his fist to land the finishing blow and swung.

"Wait..."Arashi said like a man making a final plea, Doto enjoyed the sound as he looked at the man, most of his mask was gone save for the top of it, preventing him from seeing Skull's full face or his hair. "Where is the treasure?"

Doto smirked as he looked at his defeated opponent and saw no reason to say no as he answered "The train tracks lead from my home to the treasure not that it matters. You should have begged for your life because now YOU'RE DEAD!"

Doto began to deliver the blow with as much chakra as he could muster believing that the blow could outdo even the likes of the legendary Tsunade as he watched the man's eyes turn from shock to serious.

Arashi saw the move coming, it was at least Chunnin Speed and Jounin Level, hardly enough to hurt him as Arashi raised his hand and caught the fist and squeezed.

The all too familiar crunching sound signaled the bones in Doto's hands being crushed as Arashi looked into the tyrant's eyes with cold blue eyes that made Doto freeze in fear before punching him straight in the chest, no chakra necessary. Needless to say fist punched clean through the armor and directly into the flesh and bone inside, Doto didn't stand a chance as Arashi returned the favor and let the man's hand go free, sending him rocketing across the field.

"Your brother was a great man, I didn't know him but from what I heard he was the type of man who put his people above himself, his people's happiness over monopoly and you killed him because you were a jealous beggar." Arashi said, what's left of his mask falling off to reveal the man's full appearance as Doto easily recognized the man's appearance.

"No...No...No you're dead I waited two years to make sure you were dead." Doto said, crawling back as Arashi pulled his blade out of the ground as Doto found he was at a dead end. The ambush meant to trap Arashi had in the end trapped him as Arashi felt the need to clean his sword from the man's filthy hands.

_"Oh I am dead Doto I've come back to claim your damned soul."_ Arashi's voice suddenly turned cold as he looked at the man's eyes, watching the coward freeze out of fear before tossing his blade at the tyrant's now exposed chest directly at his heart.

The blade pierced the man's heart and while Arashi feigned weakness in order to get the location of the treasure and how to open it, he didn't lie about the man's armor being tough but all of that is useless once the skin was exposed. Arashi's sword pierced straight through the man's heart as he watched the bastard live for a moment before suddenly dying and began to slide to the ground.

"You will never harm another soul ever again." Arashi whispered before pulling out his sword "May you burn in the pit of hell for all eternity."

Flicking his blade to remove what little blood there was Arashi cleaned it once more before looking at his now destroyed mask.

"Damn I really liked that mask." Was all he commented as he kicked the corpse of Doto in the nuts hoping that the spirit was still able to feel the pain, it did, before walking home and started singing "100 Bottles of Sake on the Wall 100 Bottles of Sake you take one down, pass it around then you got 99 Bottles of Sake on the Wall."

Passing by his client to give him a thumbs up to confirm mission was complete he continued singing this time starting at a thousand, no doubt annoying the boat and certainly the Kumo border patrols since they couldn't find him. To this day the Border Guards gave Arashi another nickname- the Annoying Ghost, and has placed a three million ryo bounty on his head.

The humor was not lost on Arashi as Kumo was easily annoyed by B's rapping but his singing was awesome, Kumo simply does not know good music.

Soon Arashi had returned to Konoha after being gone a week and walked to his home after the briefing, waving at everyone who greeted him only to find the most horrifying thing as soon as he opened the door to his home.

For standing in the middle of the room was Naruto with his babysitter/ trainer for the week while Kakashi went lazy, was Maito Guy wearing matching neon green spandex suits. Arashi stood there, his keys dropping from his hands as he looked at his nephew and adopted son with great horror as he practiced Guy's signature smiling thumbs up and trying to yell "YOUTH" as loudly and energetically as the older man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Was Arashi's immediate reaction as people as far out as Suna heard the scream of pain as the Fourth Kazekage felt the ground shake enough to find his giant stack of paperwork suddenly fall on top of him. Had their not been guards nearby the Fourth Kazekage would have embarrassingly been one of three Kages to ever die from paperwork and this one literally.

Back in Konoha however Arashi began to cry tears of horror at the sight as he made a solemn vow "Kakashi for leaving Naruto in the hands of Guy I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED AWAY!"

Now to those wondering for a man who lost his parents, his sensei, his whole team, and pretty much everyone he ever cared for what could be left well three words..."Icha Icha Paradise". Arashi aims to see just how far Kakashi will suffer when he exacted his revenge as he had an evil glint on his eyes as he began to removing Guy's brainwashing from young Naruto.

Kakashi had best keep his precious safe for the Reaper's Blade does far more than just kill, he tortures.

END

**Done alright so this is the first Naruto movie since I did enjoy it a bit now then yes the Princess will return to bring back spring and Arashi will be named a hero. Next chapter will focus on Arashi's relationship with Naruto since the future Naruto comes from a war time era so he isn't as fun loving as Naruto but he still kinda is and you'll find out how I torture Kakashi.**

**Alright voting is still up I haven't decided on Arashi's true moniker just his ANBU Codename so for now I leave the votes up to you. Also the vote for the summoning creature is still up so far people have been saying Panther and truthfully I would but it feels like Kumo might have that one but not sure yet. Till next time I'm out PEACE.**

**Next poll pairings who do you think Arashi should be paired with:**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Ayame**

**Shizune**

**OC **

**Other females**


End file.
